wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ogary Potępienia
Historia Dziedziców Ultramaru Zakon Dziedziców Ultramaru który na początku 41 tysiąclecia udowodniał swoją niezwykłe umiejętności bojowe na końcu tego samego tysiąclecia stał się poważnym zagrożeniem dla Imperium.Zakon ten powstał jeszcze przed Erą Apostazji jednak zapiski na temat fundacji oraz kto zdecydował o powołaniu tego zakonu przepadły.Sam zakon, ze względu na swoje genoziarno oraz mentalność byli doskonałymi synami swojego Patriarchy. Ich ziemie sąsiadowały z Ultramarem i podobnie jak on rozwijały się bez większych problemów.Jednak sielanka ta trwała do momentu w którym do systemów pod opieką zakonu wpadli Tyranidzi. Rozpoczęła się wówczas wojna o przetrwanie na apokaliptyczną skalę.Marines ramię w ramię z oddziałami PDF-u,jednak ze względu na wpływ Tyranidów, "małą" burzę Osnowy oraz wiedzę że również Ultramar jest zaatakowany, walczyli sami.Od początku walk Tyranidzi spychali ludzi do rozpaczliwej defensywy.Podczas upadku swoich ukochanych światów w Dziedzicach coś pękło i odwrócili się oni od Imperatora prosząc Mroczną Czwórkę o ratunek.Mroczni bogowie widzą iż doskonale zdyscyplinowany i wyposażony zakon przyda się w walce z Imperium natychmiast teleportowali zakonników wraz z towarzyszącymi im gwardzistami na zapomnianą przez wszystkich planetę.Tam znaleźli oni STC tworzenia pancerzy wspomaganych,okrętów kosmicznych klasy Glorianna, modułów zasilanych Osnową oraz maszyny do natychmiastowego kopiowania" materiału organicznego..Gdy po tygodniach przeczesywania pradawnej bazy powstałej zapewne w czasach Mrocznej Ery i zdobyciu STC bogowie raz jeszcze przerzucili na Stallax gdzie kwitła już herezja na łonie Mechanicusu. Pojawienie się zdradzieckiego zakonu było już tylko iskra która zapaliła ogień rebelii.Kilka godzin od ładowania zdrajców około 80% Mechanicusu i 90% PDF-u przeszło na stronę Chaosu. Pałac Gubernatora zaatakowany naraz przez PDF,Skitarii i Space Marines upadł a wszyscy lojaliści zostali bestialsko wymordowani w ofierze Mrocznej Czwórce.Umarli wówczas Dziedzice Ultramaru pojawili się doskonale zdyscyplinowane i wyposażone Ogary Potępienia które wykorzystując talenty odziedziczone od Guillimana zaczęły tworzyć swoje nowe siły. Ogary Potępienia Ten zdradziecki Zakon jest ewenementem na skalę wszystkich chaosowych marines.Podczas gdy zakony po przejściu na "mroczną stronę mocy" zwykle rozpadały się lub/i pogrążały w wewnętrznych walkach ten zachował niemal kodeksową dyscyplinę.Również oznaczenia tych chaosowych marines są identyczne z tymi kodeksowymi.Oprócz kosmetycznej zmiany w malowaniu pancerzy i dodania gwiazdy chaosu we wnętrzarze charakterystycznego U.Nowy świat-Stallax- jest planetą-kuźnią opanowaną przez Dark Mechanicus. Dzięki podarowanym przez chaos STC kompleksy fabryczne zaczęły produkcję wyposażenia potrzebnego do mrocznej krucjaty w wykonaniu tego zakonu.Jednocześnie rozpoczęli oni rekrutację nowych członków. Tworzone przez nich oddziały Zwiadowców przechodzą brutalne szkolenie podczas którego jedne oddziały walczą z innymi na śmierć i życie celem zdobycia pełnej modyfikacji i dostąpienia zaszczytu zostania Ogarem Potępienia.Sytuacja ta spowodowała iż ten Zakon Chaosowych Space Marines coraz bardziej przypomina Legion. Cześć Zwiadowców zostaje przydzielona do stworzonej na podstawie zdradzieckiego PNF-u Gwardii Potępienia gdzie pełnią rolę podobną do komisarzy i tempestorów.Do tego do sił Ogarów Potępienia zaliczane są kohorty Skitarii oraz regimenty Gwardii Potępienia. Organizacja Stosując zmodyfikowany Kodeks ci CSM są w stanie zachować dawny styl walki polegający na zrównoważonym wykorzystaniu wszystkich typów marines oraz szerokiej gamy pojazdów.Dziś ci zdrajcy mając znacznie zwiększone możliwości rekrutacyjne i produkcyjne rozpoczęły tworzenie sił mających na celu realne zagrożenie Imperium.Wizje zsyłane przez chaos Mistrzowi Zakonu Ignatorowi van Thurn jasno wskazują iż chaosowi zamarzyła się własna wariacja na temat Ultramarines.Co niezwykłe mroczni bogowie otoczyli część kosmosu wokół Stallax anomalią interferująca z Astronomiconem chroniąca zdrajców tworzących armię chaosu przed karną krucjatą Imperium.Dlatego Inkwizycja do walki z rodzącym się zagrożeniem ma zamiar wykorzystać Federacje Novissimus ale również planuje zaprosić do wspólnej akcji Niosących Karę i Systemy Cerberusa(nawigatorzy tych organizacji są w stanie zaatakować zdrajców od niechronionej strony-czyli poza zasięgiem Astronomiconu) Ważne osobistości Ignator był niegdyś zwykłym kapitanem w Zakonie Dziedziców Ultramaru, jednak to on w czarnych chwilach poprowadził Zakon-i to on przekonał resztę marines do przejścia na stronę Chaosu.Zakon niestety cierpi na brak pancerzy Terminator więc najlepszym dostępnym wzorem pancerza jest Mark VIII(wzór ten nosi tylko on), reszta zakonu nosi remontowane Mark VII a nowi członkowie dostają produkowane na Stallax mark VI.Sam Mistrz jest doskonałym wojownikiem oraz wybitnym strategiem.Mimo przejścia na stronę chaosu nie jest zmutowany i pilnuje by jego podwładni nie niszczyli genoziarna. Jego ulubioną bronią jest przerobiona prze Dark Mechanicus Energo-rękawica i pistolet plazmowy zasilany Osnową. Kolejny wielki dowódca w szeregach Ogarów trzymający pieczę nad oddziałami ciężkiego wsparcia.Sam Valdus stracił oko podczas walk z Tyranidami.Jest on mistrzem w posługiwaniu się bronią ciężką-jego ulubiona bronią jest ciężki karabin plazmowy choć jest również wirtuozem w walce zwykłym bolterem. Jako jedyny z wielkich przywódców tej organizacji nie był nigdy Dziedzicem Ultramaru.Został zwerbowany z ulicznego gangu po przejęciu Stallax przez Ogary.Przetrwał nieludzki i krwawy okres bycia Zwiadowcą wycinając wrogów oraz udowadniając swój wielki potencjał.Zaraz po szkoleniu został dołączony do kompani szturmowej.Tam szybko zdobył uznanie i podczas walk z Orkami,gdy zginął poprzedni kapitan,zajął jego miejsce. Umberto jest najstarszym i jednym z najbardziej doświadczonych Marines pod komendą Ignatora.Niegdyś służył w Ultramarines,potem był dowódcą oddziałów taktycznych w Dziedzicach Ultramaru a obecnie dowodzi wszystkimi oddziałami taktycznymi Ogarów.Jako jeden z nielicznych szczerze modli się do Mrocznej Czwórki.Walczy w "pobłogosławionym" chaosem pancerzu uzbrojony w pistolet ekto-plazmowy i miecz łańcuchowy. Jednostki pomocnicze Podczas gdy Zwiadowcy w Zakonach to tylko ułamek sił zbrojnych a u chaosowych często w ogóle brakuje tego etapu tutaj zwiadowców jest kilka razy więcej od marines.Ci najbardziej obiecujący przechodzą bestialskie szkolenie na pełnoprawnych marines,jednak większość tworzy elitarne oddziały Gwardii Potępienia lub wręcz nią dowodzi.Zamiast pancerza wspomaganego stosują oni pełny karapaks(również hełm) a do walki pistolety boltowe,hellguny a nawet broń typową dla Mechanicusu. Choć warto wspomnieć że wśród nich jest elitarna grupka posiadające słabsze wersje pancerza wspomaganego zwana Stallańskimi Pacyfikatorami walcząca w stylu Władców Nocy. Ci żołnierze są trzonem tworzonej przez Ogary Potępienia oddziałów mających powalić Imperium na kolana.Dzięki temu iż są rekrutowani na planecie-kuźni ich wyposażenie jest identyczne z Gwardią Imperialną.Trzonem tych sił są niegdysiejsi żołnierze PNF-u wzmacniani masowym werbunkiem- było nie było Ogary to genetycznie Ultrasmerfy i jak coś robią to na 100%). Mroczni Skitarii są ostatnim typem wojsk pomocniczych.Sukcesy Ogarów w zajmowaniu strefy Halo i walki z tamtejszymi Xeno CSM zawdzięczają niekiedy tylko temu że do ich marines i gwardii dołączają ci potępieni wojownicy boga-maszyny.Są stosunkowo mało zmutowani a dzięki nowoczesnemu wyposażeniu są rdzawą,milczącą siłą chaosu miażdżącą wszystko na swojej drodze. Przyszłość Póki co Ogary (zaczynające w zadufaniu nazywać się Legionem) są rosnącą siłą a co gorsza położoną w miejscu do którego Imperium nie ma jak dotrzeć na większą skalę.Inkwizytorzy co prawda postanowili wciągnąć do walki super-żołnierzy z Systemów nazywanych tech-szturmowcami wraz z towarzyszącą im Armią Cerberyjską oraz Zakon Pogromców(takich nieco lepszych Marines) wraz z Armią Federacyjną.Jednak ci którzy maja agentów wśród xenos(a kilku ma) wie że Ogary stosując zaczerpnięte z nauk Guillimana postępowanie są w stanie zarówno rozbudować swoje państwo jak i zmienić swój zakon w pełnoprawny legion.Do tego przerażające są meldunki o rozbudowie sił będących odpowiednikami GI i Skitarii.Wszystkie Ordo wiedzą że jeśli nie zadziałają teraz to za kilkadziesiąt/kilkaset lat Imperium może wstrząsnąć taka wojna jak za czasów Herezji Horusa. Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk